The Only One Left Behind
by Crazy Lady Knight
Summary: What if Kel could not be reached and was captured by the Scarans to await her fate as Blayce's murderer, I redid the first two chapters and I am working on some of the others, please review what you think of the new ones, to better the future chapters
1. Prologue

Sorry everybody, I decided that I hate the first few chapters and that I am going to completely re-write them. I know that this update took forever but the workload with school has been tremendous and i finally decided rather then waiting for me to write the other chapters over and update them all together i will do this now, the wait has been two long already.

The plot is the same one as before exept now the chapters go in to a lot more detail hopeful to clear a few things up.

Dislcaimer: Tamora Pierce owns everything in this entire story except the plot that is not from her books and the characters that i come up with and introduce along the way.

Special Thanks to my Beta-reader Gretta99

To all but one person at Blayce's castle, the sun beginning to show on the horizon was a relief. The light brought a warm tone to everything it in its path, vanquishing the dark, in order to begin a new day.

That one person was Domitan of Masbolle, who paced in front of the double doors to the castle, for some reason, unknown to him, they were bolted shut, not allowing him access to the building. Oh how he wished that he was able to open the doors, he needed to in to find his missing friend and comrade.

They, the group of traitors, (some following orders other going against the crown), who had followed his friend Keladry to help set her captured people free, attacked the castle several hours before dawn's first light was seen on the horizon. Keladry, or Kel as known by her friends, had entered the castle after victory was assured against the castle's guardsmen.

She had yet to return from her battle with the mage, Blayce. Dom seemed to be the only one who noticed that their leader was missing. All of her friends were exhausted, from helping the wounded and piling the dead. Dom, instead, continued to pace, trying to distract himself from the sense of failure that he had started to endure when she had not returned after an hour had past since she entered the dark, foreboding, castle.

Kel had entered the castle to; defeat Blayce, the death mage, in order to stop the devastation that his metal monsters were creating on the Tortallan army, to stop the murder of innocent children that became his play toys before death, and most importantly to complete the task that was given to her by the Chamber of Ordeal and to fulfill her destiny of becoming The Protector of the Small.

As the sun continued to rise over the horizon the feeling of the need to leave became greater. The group realized that soon the King of Scanra would hear about the fall of his death mage's castle and seek revenge. They needed to leave the area while still possible, especially because there were wounded and children who needed to be moved, and would have to be transported, much slower than the pace that brought them here.

Dom realized that they needed they needed to be moved **immediately **in order to have a chance to outrun the Scanran army in the worst possible scenario. But in order to get away from the enemy safely, they had to sacrifice the chance of getting in the castle to rescue Kel, or at least her body, if she had been killed in the act of trying to defeat Blayce. It was a sacrifice that he was unwilling to make.

Neal walked over to him, he was extremely pale, most likely from using up a large, if not all, of his magic supply. "Dom", he said, "We have to leave **Now. **it can't keep every one alive for to much longer, we **need **fresh healers."

"I know", he replied, "but Kel still hasn't returned"

Surprise and shock illuminated his face "Still" he whispered. With a little stronger voice "Well, have you tried to find her? I mean I know it's a big castle but she is six feet tall, and a knight in full suit. I mean that wouldn't be that hard to miss, I mean…"

Dom cut him off, "Don't you think that I thought of that, Neal! The gate is bolted shut, I don't know how to! There's no other visible way in."

Neal was silent for a moment, "We…we, should do what she would have wanted. If Kel was alive she would be able to lift the bolt and come out and join us, so as much as I don't want to admit it, she probably didn't make it." He did not cry, probably trying to convince himself that she was still alive, or stunned in to silence.

"But what if she is hurt and is just unable to move, leaving would be a death sentence to her." Dom exclaimed his voice becoming harsh with unshed tears.

"What do you want me to do?" Neal shouted back with the same tone of voice "My best friend is up there, if you have a plan that will allow me to save the refugees and rescue Kel as well as staying ahead of the Scaran army please inform me!"

Dom was silent for several seconds, "Well, there is one thing that we could do to help her, in case Kel somehow does mange to get out of the castle alive."

"Oh cousin, could you tell me your magnificent plan? For even now, as we speak some of the refugees lives are slipping away!"

"We leave Peachblossom"

"What?"

"We leave Peachblossom, he won't come with us without his mistress unless Tobe persuades him to and then he still will be vicious. So, we leave him behind, tied lightly to a tree, so if she immerges after we leave she will still have a way home that will allow her to escape the grasp of the incoming Sancrans.

Neal considered it for a moment, hope blooming in his heart, "Yes . . . yes that might just work, lets do it"

Dom ran off the saddled horses, he grabbed the very irritated Peachblossom and walked the resisting horse over to Tobe, who he then explained the situation. Tobe turned pale as he heard that his mistress had yet to return, "She can't be gone, she was the only family I got left"

Dom in turn tried to comfort the grieving boy. "Tobe, listen I know you're upset but we have a plan to help Kel for when she leaves the castle. But. . . we need your help, you need to try to convince Peachblossom to stay behind and only leave if his master is with him."

Tobe was silent, tears streaming quietly down his face. "What that gonna do if she's dead?"

Dom shook him gently by the shoulders "Listen to me. The refugees can't hold on much longer. You're her only hope; if she is alive she will need a way to get back home. We need you to convince Peachblossom. Please, it is our, her, only hope."

"I guess," Tobe mumbled under his breath sadly, believing that if Kel hadn't come back yet she wouldn't ever, yet he wanted to give the people hope that she has a chance to return.

Tobe walked slowly in the direction of the horses head down and slumping slightly. He started to talk to Peachblossom to explain the situation and what they needed and expected of him. While he was doing this Dom was, as fast as he could, saddling extra horses that he had found in the former stables he need to assign each horse to a single or pair of people. The wounded would need to be carried on some one else's horse, for there were not enough of the animals to be able to hang slings between them.

Within two hours, everyone had a horse to ride, that was saddled and ready to go. Almost all the children were tried to their horse to lessen the odds of them falling off. With one last prayer sent back towards the silent castle, and Kel's vigilant horse, Peachblossom, Dom turned away forever, never looking back to Blayce's castle, to lead Kel's former people back to Tortallan soil.


	2. Discovered

Disclaimer: Tamora Pierce owns it all except for a few unfamiliar characters that I might add later in the story.

_Summary: What if Keladry of Mindelan was bolted in the castle after killing Blayce not allowing anyone access to the keep, what happens when a surviving Scaren soldier stumbles across her unconscious form. Both sides of the story (Dom and Derek(and eventually Kel))_

**Chapter 1**

He was running, his deerskin boots echoing in the abandoned stone hallway. His name was Derek and he was running from the evading Tortallan barbarians who had taken over the place of which he had once called Blayce's keep. He already passed the workroom of the master of the castle, Blayce. His lifeless body, behead, laid awkwardly on the floor. He quickly glanced over his shoulder, making sure that no one was following him in the chilled stone keep.

He flew forward tripping over something, or someone. He regained his balance, and turned back around facing the man slumped over on the ground. His face was hidden within the shadows. On his shoulder was a hastily made bandage, most likely from his own tunic, that he wore under the full body armor. Blood could be seen slowly soaking through, Derek knew from his own experience that the warrior, which he clearly was because of the weapons, was going to die within several hours if the blood continued to pour out of the weakening man.

Upon closer examination the man seemed to be a Knight, no basic paid soldier could afford the weapons that he possessed. He also had a Yamani glaive, a weapon that was banned from his country because of the alliance that Tortall and the Islands has formed. That could only mean one thing, this knight was from the country Tortall, he was most likely the one who had killed Blayce. For he had bolted the door during the majority of the fighting not allowing access to the inside of the keep to the invading Tortallans.

A thought crossed his panicked brain, if he could bring this knight to the king, surely there would be a reward for the capturing of Blayce's murderer. He approached the unconscious knight cautiously, afraid as if he would open his eyes and leap out at him. Yet the young man stayed unconscious oblivious of all around him including the approaching Scaran.

He touched the knight's uninjured shoulder to see if he would wake up, but there was no response. With that slight reassurance in mind he grabbed the limp knight by arm pits and attempted to pull him up over his own shoulder, but he quickly found that he couldn't do it. The weight of the armor and the man combined was to much for him to be able to carry. He sighed, clearly frustrated. Now he would have to waste more time pealing the expensive armor off the man.

Slowly each section of the armor was removed, he looked at it sadly, that armor was worth enough to feed a poor family for at least a year. God damn those rich Tortallans! They're swimming in riches while his people hardly had enough food for the main army to survive. With armor completely off he leaned down on his knees and once again grasped the knight by the arm pits and pulled him over his shoulder, this time he was able to slowly rise up, grabbing on to the the wall as to not fall over. Once Derek was standing up he grabbed the glaive that was leaning against the wall which was worth more then the armor because the weapons were not being imported to Scanra.

Slowly he wobbled down the stone hallway, willing himself to not give up. After about an hour with his shirt soaked with sweat and his breath coming in heavy gasps, he had made it to the front door. He yanked up the bolt with his free hand, and stepped out into the light.

He almost cried out in horror at the sight that awaited him. His comrades were collapsed on the ground, throats cut or chest pierced. Their blood coated the ground in a red paste that he would have to walk through in order to reach the open gates. He grimly smiled at the irony, the one good thing that had happened to him on this horrible dayBrought about the keeps destruction, but it also lead to his freedom. With that in mind he staggered to the gate and out in to the fields that surrounded the castle.

Derek had many problems, but one stuck out in his mind vividly. He had no way to reach the next town without collapsing from exhaustion of carrying the dying man.

* * *

Dom helped the remaining injured into the rickety boat that would ferry them across the river and supposed safety. He winced as he thought of Raoul's wrath would be at the loss of his former squire. That was something that he did not want deal with, especially with her death so fresh in his own mind. 

He looked sadly at the empty shore of the Scaren side, there was no hope for Kel now even though he told the miserable children that she could come around the bend any moment, astride her stubborn war horse. She hadn't come, she was forever lost on the Scaren landscape, not even allowed a decent burial to allow her family to say their last goodbyes.

Her family, how could they had forgotten?! Someone would have to tell the Mindelans that their youngest daughter passed away. Tears came unbidden to his eyes, he tried to force them back, attempting to stay strong for the refugee. Yet nothing could stop them, and within seconds a river of tears were leaking silently down his face as he looked back to the shrinking shore with a heart filled with anguish.


	3. Stupid Horse

Disclaimer: Tamora Pierce owns it all except for a few unfamiliar characters that I might add later in the story.

_Summary: What if Keladry of Mindelan was bolted in the castle after killing Blayce not allowing anyone acsess to the keep, what happens when a surving Scaren soldier stumbles across her uncouncious form. Both sides of the story (Dom and Derek(and eventually Kel))_

A/n: this is my first story please review and constructive criticism is welcome as well as any suggestion what so ever.

Derek put down the limp body in his hands before sitting down himself, panting hard. The weight of the knight was absorbing his energy quicky. If he had not had the glaive to steady himself he would not have been able to stay upright while nagivating the castle.

After a few minutes he regained his breath, and was able to wobble once again to his feet. As soon as he stood straight the world went out of focus and he staggered attempting to remain standing. As soon as the dizzy spell passed he lent against the wall trying to figure out the best method of transportation to the nearest town.

As if luck was finally on his side for the first time that day, He saw a brown blob near the woods that surrounded the keep on three sides. As he approached it, the blob slowly came in to focus revealing a horse, a large horse at that, most likely a war horse. As he approached even closer, still holding the glaive in his hands, he saw that the saddle was in fact a war horse saddle, made to keep the rider in the saddle despite any sudden movements the horse might make.

As soon as he got within range of touching the large beast it whipped around and attempted to bite him, only to be stopped by the rope that tied him to the tree, for what reasons Derek could only guess, but was certainly grateful.

He had jumped back when he saw he horse attempting to grab onto him. When he saw, however, that he was out of range, Derek once again started to approach the horse, this time with a little more caution. The horse's head swiveled around and stared him in the eye as if challenging Derek. He approached the horse's lead which was quite thick, and grabbed at it, the same time that the big strawberry roan lunged forward. His hand throbbed with pain and the gelding's large teeth made their mark on his thin leather gloves, and created bruises on the hand below on it. Derek yanked down hard on the lead with the hand not in the gelding's hand.

It snorted with surprise and released his hand quickly. As soon as the horse had recovered from the sharp yank he once again leaped forward. This time Derek was ready and whipped his hand down hard, yanking down the rope, stopping the beast in mid-lunge. He grinned, he had tamed the beast! As its head came forward again he revised his previous mental victory to - "well sort of".

After about five minutes of the horse attempting to bite, and Derek stopping him, the gelding calmed down enough to look at him carefully without trying to bite him. Derek then tried something new he pulled as hard as he could on the rope that he had untied from the tree. The gelding took a step forward before realizing what he was trying to do to him, and backing up and pulling Derek with him. Derek wouldn't give up yet! Using all of his strength to yank down the rope, he managed to get the gelding to stop. He then pulled again and the same thing happened.

After about another five minutes, man and beast had reached a truce, Derek wouldn't yank as long and the gelding followed his gentle tugging. With that in mind he set back off quickly towards the castle and the dying knight. The horse followed slowly, hoofs dragging and head hanging with sadness. As the walls came closer and the knight within sight the horse picked up his head with his ears pricked up with interest.

The closer they got the more the horse seemed to perk up. When they were within 100 yards the horse started to pull Derek along attempting to reach the unconscious knight against the wall quicker.

Derek realized that this must be the knight's horse, for the beast seemed to react to him. Besides only animals from Tortall would react in the type of manner that the horse had upon sight of his master. Derek grabbed the horses rein and tied him to a very short rein about five feet away from the knight. He pushed the wounded man on to the horse and laid him against the gelding's neck before mounting the horse himself.

He kicked the stubborn beast into a steady, though a bit slow, canter, heading to what he hoped was the nearest town with an experienced healer.


	4. Raoul's fury

Dom looked out to the shore that they had just departed from, it was horribly empty. His friend, the one he had known since he was twenty-one,was gone forever. Yes, many of his other comrades had died in battles, and he had wept over their deaths as well but, this was different. There was no proof that Kel was dead, yet they had left her. If she was alive, they left her to die. The whole idea of it was eating him alive.

While he was brooding they had landed on the opposite shore. The jerk that the stopping of the boat gave, was enough to topple him forward and out of his dream land. As he looked up and onto the shore he saw that they had a landing party waiting for them, it included Lord Wyldon, Raoul, Neal, Merric, as well as a large portion of the third company of the King's Own. His heart wrenched again at the though of telling these people, Kel's great friends, what had happened. As they climbed off the rickety boat Dom busied himself helping the wounded get off, without jostling their wounds any further, attempting to get his mind off of her.

As they all painfully got out of the boat he saw the waiting party look around for the person who was not coming home. Dom slowly walked up and put a reassuring hand on Neal's shoulder, for it was him that would tell the waiting party, the horrible news.

Neal slowly approached them as he would a wild animal, afraid of an outburst of questions from one or all of them. Raoul was the first of them to speak "I see that you have returned safely, now tell me where my ex-squire is, it is most urgent that I speak with her".

Neal took a big breath, gulp included, he looked back at his companions as if to change his mind about telling them. Dom gave him what he hoped was a reassuring nod before looking at the ground again afraid to look up in to their eyes.

Raoul could sense the tension in the air and knew immediately that something was wrong, really wrong. Neal started to speak while keeping his eyes to the ground, shuffling and moving his weight from foot to foot.. Neal whispered just loud enough so that everyone could hear, even the wind stopped as if it too wanted to listen to what Neal had to say. "Sir, I mean My Lord. Kel is not with us in fact she hasn't been sense we left Blayce's castle. She's gone sir."

Raoul's eyes flashed several emotions within a matter of seconds, confusion, to sorrow, then to anger and fury. He yanked Dom towards him by the chain mail colar and shouted at him "How the hell did this happen, you were supposed to look out for her, and follow her orders, not allow her to get killed!" while saying this he had lifted Dom slightly above the ground and shook him with the anger and sadness only a greving person could posses.

"Put me down and I will tell you" Dom managed to say through the shaking, his shoulder and neck burned where his chain mail dug into his skin. Raoul roughly dropped him in a heap forcing the dirt of the road to jump up and cloud Dom's vision.,Raoul stood over Dom challenging him to attempt to get up, Dom didn't even look up, instead he looked at the dirt in front of him and began the story that told of Kel's demise.

* * *

"It was about half a candle mark after we planned how the ambush of the castle was going to work, that I realized that Kel was planning to go face Blayce and his body guard on his own. Neal seemed to come to the same conclusion for no words were neccesary in order for us to go talk to her. 

"She told us that this was the task that the Chamber of the ordeal meant for her to complete and how there was a possiblitiy that she would die on this violent and dangerous task.

"We entered the castle after one of her men opened the gate. From then on there was choas. Bodies were everywhere both alive and dead. It was so dark, it was next to impossible to see who you were fighting. But soon I, and all the other fighters on our side, relized that the people that were in sleeping garments or only partially armed up were the enemy. About after an hour the enemy was completely destroyed but not without casualties of our own.

"Soon after I cut down the last man near me, I realized that Kel was not in sight. I asked Neal and he said how he saw her enter the keep's main doors. I ran up to it, and turned the knob and pushed, but the door didn't move. I pushed even harder, nothing. I shoved all my weight in to the wood, it groaned but still did not budge.

I went back to Neal, who told me to help bring him all of the wounded. I followed his instruction for he was the most powerful healer that there was within the walls, it also helped me keep my my mind off the fact that Kel still was not back.

"Several minutes later I started to ask around to see if anyone had seen the Lady Knight, but no one had. I went back up to the door and tried again, it was still bolted shut. By that time I told Neal who seemed incredibly supprised. We slowly packed up all the supplies and we had to make a decision. Either we could leave Kel and make our escape with all of the children, or wait around for Kel to hopefully come up, with the possiblity of the Scaran army getting word and coming to the keep to slaughter us.

"Neal and I were forced to decide on the first option, for Kel hadn't come back there was a high possiblity that she wasn't coming back at all. We left for our and the refugees saftey, it's what she would have wanted.

"So we left, but in the case that she did somehow still live, we tied Peachblossom to a tree so that she would be able to make her break for freedom. We left around noon of the day following the battle, it has been a long and hard trek but we finally made it, but it seems as if Kel did not."

Dom slowly looked back up from the ground to meet Raoul's eyes. They were filled with so many emotions to a bursting point until only one was dominant, Absolute fury, fueled by the pain of his loss.

* * *

Untill his anger exploded " YOU COMPLETE AND UTTER IDIOT" He yelled. Dom scrambled backward away from Raoul and his rage. "YOU DON'T KNOW THAT SHE IS DEAD, FOR ALL YOU KNOW SHE COULD BE BACK AT THE CASTLE SLOWLY BLEEDING TO DEATH, ONE OF THE MOST PAINFUL WAYS TO DIE, AWAY FROM HER COUNTRY, FRIENDS AND FAMILY, OF ALL THE IDIOTIC THINGS TO DO! 

Dom continued to squirm away from Raoul who has steadily coming closer. "WHAT WERE YOU DOING THAT WAS SO DAM IMPORTANT THAT YOU COULDN'T SPEND FIVE MINUTES LOOKING FOR HER!"

"Well sir, I mean My Lord there were lots of wounded and they needed help and so I. . . . helped them" he finished lamely.If glaring could kill Dom would be dead ten times over.. "YOU CALL YOURSELF HER FRIEND, SHE _WAS _LIKE DAUGHTER I NEVER HAD, AND YOU ALLOWED HER TO DIE BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T SPARE THE TIME? YOU SON OF A STORMWING, I WANT TO HANG YOU BY YOUR LOIN CLOTH AT THE TOP OF THE HIGHEST TREE AND LEAVE YOU THERE INTILL YOU ARE EATEN ALIVE BY THE WORST CREATURES IMAGINEABLE. THEN I WILL THROW YOU IN THE MIDDLE OF THE CLOLDEST RIVER I CAN FIND AND STRANGLE YOU, THEN I WILL . . . . . . . .(use your imagination)"

Dom looked down, he was ashamed of what his discion was, even if it did save many lives, his choice killed the person who was the most deserving to stay alive. For all he knew she could be in the hands of the Scarans 'nah, what's the chances of that' he thought

Raoul had started talking again but in a much more normal volume: "because of your STUPID mistakes I am going to try to get Numair to find her, or at least her body and THAT will be your punishment, take what you need but you WILL bring her body back to me for a decent burial, she deserves at least that much, before her soul can leave this earth and join the heavens.

"Yes, My Lord" Dom replied in a wisper. The new arivals and the waiting party slowly headed back to Steadfast in silence in respect for their lost comrade and friend.

* * *

I know that Raoul is out of Character in this chapter but he also just recived news that his squire was "killed" and that the only reason for this was becasue the one person he trusted most to bring her back couldn't take the time to find a way in to the castle. His rage is fueled by pain. 

Sorry for the long wait but exams are coming up soon and i hated the way that all of these chapters turned out so I am re-do ing this entire story one chapter at atime witch is taking forever. I still don't like the way that this turned out but it is better, though i still might re-do it a third time, O well.


	5. Help at last

-11Disclaimer: Tamora Pierce owns it all except for a few unfamiliar characters that I might add later in the story.

_Summary: what if Keladry of Mindelan was not founded in the castle after she defeated Blayce? What if others were injured and they couldn't find her? What if they left her alone injured in the dark castle to be discovered by Scaran warriors._

A/n: this is my first story please review and constructive criticism is welcome as well as any suggestion what so ever.

Derek kicked the gelding onwards, towards the sleeping town. He stopped at the first inn that he came across, as he ducked through the doorway, into the poorly lit room, everyone that was still awake turned to look at him and the bloody body that he held in his arms.

"I need a healer" he gasped out "Please he is dying". The five people that were in the room, including the inn owner looked at each other and back at the body before any of them dared to reply. "Please" Derek repeated.

One man slowly got up and walked over to the completely exhausted soldier. In a gruff voice he said "follow me I'll take ya to thee best healer me know" He started walking away. Derek groaned and followed him, some how wishing that there was one in the inn so that he wouldn't have to drag the dying body any further.

They walked several minutes in silence except for Derek's wheezing breath as he tried to keep up with his guide. After walking for about 10 minutes he man stopped and walked quietly on to the porch in front of them.

He knocked softly on the wooden door to try to allow other patients to remain sleeping. After 30 seconds of waiting with no response the man knocked a little harder. This time they could hear some mumbling coming from behind the door and it slowly creaked open to reveal a women in her late 30's with brown hair, which was slowly turning gray and light blue eyes. She was wearing a plain, light blue dress with an apron tied on at the waist.

She looked at the man apparently not seeing him and the thing he was holding. "What do you want now David, my mistress needs her sleep and we have some very sick clients, so what ever it is make it quick" she said this in a very tired voice.

David looked back at Derek and replied "Now my lady I come for help, see this fellow here, came to the bar asking to see your mistress he has a wounded boy. Who needs to be healed as soon as possible. David moved aside to allow the house keeper a look at Derek and the body in his hands.

She squinted for a minute in the dark attempting to see what he was carrying, her eyes widened in recongnition. "I'll be right back, come in, come in, my mistress will see you as soon as she can.

The two men sat down, Derek after putting the Knight in his own chair. After about two minutes in silence David tried to start up a conversation. "Well I am assuming that there is an interesting story, behind all this. Care to tell it" Derek just looked at him. For some reason he felt obligated to trust him for it was his help that got them to the healers in the first place.

"I was sleeping in the barracks at Blayce's castle." "Blayce?" David interrupted. "Yea he's the one that has making all of those giant metal monsters, anyway I was sleeping when I heard people moving around outside. You see Blayce has to have everything a certain way and so he won't allow any soldier who is not on guard duty to be out of the Barracks after 11. It was 12 then. I woke up the rest of the soldiers around me and they said that they heard it to. Soon the entire Barrack was up and dressed with weapons in their hands.

We charged out of every possible opening to find that all but one window had been blocked firmly. The person that crawled out first gave a scream before being cut off and several drops of blood coming in, so that we all knew his fate. We decided to rush the window yet I stayed back and tried to stay out of the fighting, I am not very good at fighting the whole reason I was hired was so that there was enough people to scare anyone else away, Blayce never thought that we would actually have to fight a huge battle at his castle.

I hid in the barrack after everyone else had left and once all of the soldiers fighting noises had died down several hours after the sun had risen. I climbed out of the window and headed for the castle to try to see if there was any supplies that I could gather that might be helpful later on. There I came across the dead bodies of Blayce and Stenmun lying in the dirt. As I headed for the kitchens I came across that tortallian knight and I assume it was he who killed them. He was unconscious and bleeding so we came out of the castle I found a nasty horse that took forever to get on. Then I galloped here as fast as I could hoping that I could save him in order to get a reward from the king. And you know the rest"

They stayed quiet for several minutes as David tried to sort out what Derek had just told him. Such as how there was a dying Tortallian hostage in the room that needs to be saved so that he can be taken to the king in order to be tortured then killed.

Right when David was going to say how he didn't believe him, the mistress of the house (who is a healer) walked in and started to take control of the situation. "You there" she said as she pointed to Derek "pick 'im up and follow me"

She walked down a long hallway before entering a room that said examination room on it. As the three of them walked in the mistress said " put him down on the table, gentle now, you don't want to jostle his wound any more then it needs to be" Derek carefully lowed the still body onto the metal table in to the middle of the room.

"Now get out" she said. "Excuse but I thought I just heard you tell me to leave". "Yes I did young sir I need to examine him, away from your prying eyes, I will diagnose him and then give you the price and see weather or not you want to continue to heal him."

Derek almost groaned, he had totally forgotten how expensive healings could b, especially ones of that size. While the mistress was diagnosing him, Derek thought about how he could afford the healing, He personally had very few belongings and absolutely no money with him. Then he realized the knight was still carrying a sword, 'it must be worth a small fortune' he thought. And resolved that he would try to either exchange the sword for the healings or sell it and use the money to pay for the healings.

With those comforting thoughts in mind he finally allowed his exhausted body a rest that it hadn't received in over a day.

A/N: I am sososososososososososo sorry that I couldn't update earlier I had a major project due and an unlimited supply of homework pouring in daily. I made sure that IT WAS EXTRA LONG, SO PLEASE REVIEW I NEED OPIONS, IDEAS, AND ANY CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM!


	6. Steadfast

Disclaimer: Tamora Pierce owns it all except for a few unfamiliar characters that I might add later in the story.

_Summary: what if Keladry of Mindelan was not founded in the castle after she defeated _

_Blayce? What if others were injured and they couldn't find her? What if they left her alone injured in the dark castle to be discovered by Scaran warriors._

A/n: this is my first story please review and constructive criticism is welcome as well as any suggestion what so ever.

* * *

The welcoming party headed back towards Steadfast, and the only mage available to scry for Kel's body, Numair.

The trip lasted two days at a slow trot, a cloud of sorrow hung over the group that was only lifted several times during those long painstakingly silent hours. One such event occurred when Dom was in his thought again.

He was once again thinking about Her, and doubts filled him mind once again with her cause for death. Was it is fault, Should he be blamed, Would she have lived if he spent the time to go look for her?. These questions beat at his already depressed mind unmercifully.

While his mind was in the clouds, dark clouds, he stopped paying attention to the road assuming that his horse would be fine in guiding him. The one thing that he didn't anticipate happened.

The man ahead of him pushed a tree branch out of his way, Dom was still in the clouds so he trotted right in to it with enough force so that it flung him completely off his horse and in to a puddle of mud. He groaned which caught the attention of the other riders. As soon as they saw him laying in the knee high puddle of mud they all bust out laughing, the first laugh they had in days.

Under any other circumstances he would have been laughing as hard if not harder then everyone but not with the death of his friend still fresh in his mind. If anything it made him more depressed as he climbed back on his horse (A/N: name?) covered from head to toe in mud.

After two days of gloominess they finally reached the magnificent fortress. When they were finally close enough that the guards could recognize them or more importantly The "Giant Killer" at the head of his forces. The massive gate swung open to admit the weary and depressed party.

There was a small crowd awaiting them as they came in, the ones that could not come to meet the heroes at the shore. They were all congratulating the Scaran trespassers for a battle will fought and a job well done.

They used the best supplies the fort had to prepare the best "feast" the fortress could. Every one rejoiced at Blayce and his killing machines dying as well as his evil body guards. Yet there were some who couldn't forget the sacrifices they had made. Two cousins in particular seemed to move away from the celebrations. They seemed immune to the joy that filled the fort. The cloud of gloom was washed away from most peoples mind through several cups of wine, the best they had up north.

Four people in the entire fort did not get drunk that night,

Numair, in preparation for a scry to find a lost body,

Neal, for a best friend that was lost, and could have been saved,

Dom, for a potentally lover and an outstanding fighter and comrade,

Tobe, for a lost mistress, and his first friend.

The three last ones all felt as if something precious had been lost, a one of a kind gem that was could not be replaced. You could find something similar but it would never fit just right into the groove in their hearts. All of them felt that a party was overdoing, it they were at war and had just lost a friend, comrade, and mistress they all felt that it was disrespectful to her memory.

All three of them went silently to their separate quarters in order to let the held in tears fall and to allow them selves to cry to sleep. Not knowing of the danger that was yet to come.

The Scaran looked once again upon the fort, he heard the party and knew that the next day would be the perfect time to lead an attack, everyone was drinking. The guards even had a cup of wine near them.

It was pathetic, all of it, the slaughter tomorrow was going to be easy everyone, even the commanders were going to have hangovers and not be able to think straight. They were still at war 'oh well all the better for us' thought the Scaran general as he headed back into the woods and towards his camp. Once he had taken over Steadfast the real war would begin. 'they won't see what's coming, until it is too late' thought the general with a grim pleaser and smiled with the thought of all the commanders he could torture.

* * *

I am sorry I can't update more often right now my life has got even more hectic (If that is even possible) I will really, really, really, try to update once a week. But the more reviews I get the more influenced I will be to update faster (hint, hint) Thanks to everyone who reviewed and please tell me what you think SO PLEASE REVIEW I NEED OPIONS, IDEAS, AND ANY CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM!

Red rose of love: about Kel's glaive Derek left it behind because it was to heavy and big to bring along. Peachblossom is back at the inn where Derek first walked in and he is being cared for in his tired state. Thanks for the review

SarahE7191: I didn't even consider the possibility until you brought it up and now I am definitely considering the idea. I really right now just know the basic plotline so I may put that in. Thanks for reviewing

Nelarun: Thanks I am glad you like it please review again


	7. Healing

The mistress or secretly known as Mrs. Cooper (thanks SarahE7191) looked at the dying boy. His breaths came in uneven short gasps. his face was flushed with the fever that was consuming him.

She sighed and sat down on her stool next to her newest patient. She pulled back his tunic enough so that she could put her hands on his stomach, but encountered another piece of cloth and after pulling her his shirt all the way realized that it was a breast band, and that he was no longer a she.

She thought quickly, who was a feminine warrior besides her daughter in law that was Tortallian, then it hit her she remembered the letter from her daughter in law about a girl page in training about nine years ago. Could this be her?

Instead of thinking further on the subject Mrs. Cooper started to heal the woman warrior. It didn't matter any longer about the price, only on whether or not one of Tortall's Knights would survive the night. if she had the ability to further help her king then so be it.

* * *

Derek was pacing outside the room, 'what is taking so long' he wondered 'she was only doing an examination, right?' 

The fact that David was watching his every move made him more uneasy with the situation. He had been watching Derek from the moment the Mistress had shut the door, from the pacing to the twitching and staring at the door he was even looking at him when he woke up from his nap.

David was watching the unknown stranger closely, as close as a hungry eagle watches it's pray. He was attempting to make a conclusion about the stranger. Derek had showed up on the pub's door step with a dying person in his arms and his story, one that was near impossible to believe.

He was examining the man for lies, he was looking for some sort of flaw in him, one that he could use to expand his knowledge to hopefully get the real truth out of him.

He had yet to find anything except for how the man was worried about the boy, this could be for a variety of reasons: he is Derek's way to fortune: worried about the price of healing, or: he was not telling the truth and this man is extremely important to Derek for some other reason, and he is worried for the boy's well being.

* * *

The hours slowly ticked by, each one making Derek more and more anxious about the situation in the examination room. 

After four hours had ticked by Derek couldn't stand it any longer he got up from the wooden bench that he had been sitting on and slowly moved to the door, trying to be as quiet as possible, with David still watching him.

He stood in front of the door as if trying to decide whether or not to knock after several moments in complete silence Derek brought his fist up to gently tap on the door three times.

After no response he tapped a little louder after no answer he tried the door, it has unlocked.

Derek looked back at David to see if he was going to intervene but no, he still just sat on the other bench observing him curiously.

Derek opened the door enough to fit in to and slipped inside, shutting the door behind him.

He looked inside the silent chamber there was the still bed from before with the knight laying upon it. His breathing was more steady and deep and his flesh didn't seem as flushed

On the warriors stomach was the mistress's hands, which were covered by his tunic. The mistress herself seemed to be in a trance like state eyes closed and breathing regular but he knew that she wasn't asleep for there was a slight flicker of magic that was visible to him every couple seconds.

He walked around the unconscious knight in order to look at his shoulder wound, it was almost gone with a white scar where the new skin had grown over it. When he reached out to touch his hand and the skin it felt smooth, almost like a baby skin.

He wanted to know why the Mistress had healed the knight's wound with out being paid for fist, but he had learned his lesson, not to interrupt healers while they were working. He winced at the memory.

Derek decided to wait inside the room so that he would know exactly when the Mistress was finished with her healing. As he leaned against the wall he examined the wounded Knight.

He had dirty blonde colored hair that was cut at the shoulder. Freckles were sprinkled across his face and his delicate looking nose. His lips were full and a rosy pink in color. His eyelashes were long and had sort of a feminine touch.

His arms were full with muscle, he assumed toned to perfection, the little skin that he could see on his stomach also rippled with muscle. He was stunned at the overall muscle mass of the knight, it was bigger then anyone that he had ever known, besides his Blayce's body guard but he stood six- foot four. While then Knight seemed about five foot eight or nine.

The longer he stood staring at the knight the more he realized he attracted he was to him, the way his hair fell over his flushed face, the way the fever reddened his face. _stop it _he told himself _'I do NOT like him. I will take him the king and receive my reward' _with that thought in mind he wrenched his gaze from the beautiful knight and rested it on the floor. Soon his body join it and he fell asleep leaning against the wall dreaming about his prisoner.

* * *

Derek awoke several hours later to the sounds of someone stretching. The Mistress was stretching, after sitting hunched over in the same position for several hours. She seemed not to have notice him for her attention was still on her patient. 

Derek cleared his throat quietly, she did a small surprised jump and whirled around to face him. Her eyes narrowed and gave him a glare, "I thought I told you to wait outside"

He replied "well, you did but I wanted to see what was taking so long, besides why did you decide to heal him before I paid you?"

The Mistress looked thoughtful "well, I knew that you would have to pay in order for him to leave this house, I just skipped the getting your o.k. part, because you seemed so worried that I knew that you would say yes, so I healed him"

"Well then I guess you want your payment now, right?"

"of course"

"well you see I don't really have any money but…"

"Then he can't leave this house"

"You see though, I have a sword, a very pretty one indeed, would you … accept it as the payment?"

The Mistress thought quickly the sword that he was referring to was probably the Knight's, she could refuse the payment and try to some how smuggle the Knight back to Tortall. The problems with that was that Derek could probably kill her with sword if she didn't accept and even if he didn't he could take it to court when all of _this _settled down and legally should would have to accept it. She sighed _when did things get so complicated?_

Her only real option was to send word to Tortall by messenger birds, which is what she planned to do the moment that he was out of her sight.

"Alright, bring it here and then you are free to take him"

"O good," he turned to walk through the door but then whorled around again " by the way, do you have any herbs that can make a person fall in to a sleep for several days?"

"I do, but they are very weak and a slight jostle will wake the person up." she lied

"Never mind then, I need herbs that will make a deep sleep"

Derek left the room to get the sword, all the while thinking of a way to keep the knight asleep _he is a Knight if he does wake up, which he will eventually, he can beat me to a pulp before taking his nasty horse and ridding back to his home again, I guess I will have to do it the old fashioned way. _(A/N : knocking them out physically, with something very hard)

Derek picked up the sword and brought it to The Mistress, as he handed it over to her waiting hands, he felt a feeling of guilt wash threw him. He was giving up his perfectly nice sword to a complete stranger in order to save his life only so that he can be tortured to death.

He shook his head to get rid of all of the unwelcome thoughts before gently taking the unconscious Knight in his hands and walking out of the house back towards the inn where the stupid stubborn horse was tied.

* * *

As soon as he was out of sight Mrs. Cooper wrote a quick message on what had just past and tied it to her most trusted messenger pigeon. Before wrapping the sword and preparing it to be sent back to the castle where hopefully, if the knight did survive, he would be reunited with it once again.

* * *

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS/(GIRLS) THINK, ANY CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS COMPLETELY WELCOME, I WANT TO INPROVE THIS STORY.**

I know it has been absolutely forever sense I last updated, My life has been so hectic lately I would make a list but it would go on for a long time plus I can guarantee no one would want to hear it. Please review it encourages my to write even when I have other things to do so I make this a priority. Other wise it just sits on the bottom and never gets done.

Thank you:

Nelarun

SarahE7191

Gretta99

For reviewing I really appreciate it Please continue and for the other 125 of you pleeeease review or say something please so that I can acknowledge you for reading it thanks

-Crazy Lady Knight


	8. The battle

-1Disclaimer: Tamora Pierce owns it all except for a few unfamiliar characters that I might add later in the story.

_Summary: what if Keladry of Mindelan was not founded in the castle after she defeated _

_Blayce? What if others were injured and they couldn't find her? What if they left her alone injured in the dark castle to be discovered by Scaran warriors._

A/n: this is my first story please review and constructive criticism is welcome as well as any suggestion what so ever.

_

* * *

__Dom saw a figure he ran towards and the closer he got the clearer it became. It was Kel sitting on a bench of a fountain with her back to him looking into it's depths silently . He approached "Kel thank the Gods, we thought you were dead" he said relieved. She did not reply. He came closer and put a hand on her shoulder "Kel?" she spun around to face he gasped as he looked at her once beautiful face._

_Her eyes were black as night with blood red tears pouring from them, and her lips were solid blue. "why didn't you save me, Dom, Why?" she whispered. He stared at her in shock this was not, could not be happening. His throat closed up and made unable to speak she turned away from him and started to walk away._

_As soon as he was able to speak again he shouted "Kel, wait up, don't leave me here" he ran to catch up to her his brain trying to sort out what was happening._

_Dom caught up to her as she approached a house, opened the door and walked right in. After a moments hesitation he followed. He stepped into a trap and within seconds was behind bars in a small cell. "this is what you get for leaving me" she hissed at him. Kel laughed evily and started to turn the doorknob to close and lock the door but suddenly he was thrown into blackness._

Dom awoke suddenly yet he could still here the door being turned and her malicious laughter then realized he wasn't still dreaming and that some one was coming into his room. His reflexes took over, he grabbed a dagger in both hand and pretended to be asleep.

-Dom POV-

I listened to the hushed conversation outside my door with nervousness, it was in Scaran but luckily Neal has, of recently, been trying to teach the language to me so I was able to catch the gist of the conversation.

It seemed that the Scarans had found the secret exit and a force of fifty men entered, they planned to capture all high ranking warriors to bring to the king, and kill the rest . I also heard some joking and the word drunk so I assumed that they were making fun of the entire fortress being drunk, to which I cursed as well.

That means that I was on my own for battling them, everyone would be deeply asleep or unconscious because of the heavy drinking the night before. 'who did not drink' I thought, suddenly I had it 'Numair'.

Now all I had to do was kill the men outside my door sneak, with out getting caught, to the mage's quarters and wake him up in order to get rid of the enemy invaders. 'Sounds simple enough now to just put it into action.'

At that very moment the door opened and two heavily armed Scarans came in after seeing he asleep they laughed and said something about being to easy. 'to easy' I thought 'I am not gonna give up with out a fight'

I leaped out of my bed the daggers in my hands. The soldiers jumped back in surprise and the hesitation gave me enough time to slash the first man across the chest. He collapsed on the floor writhing in pain before becoming still.

I turned to face the other man who grinned at my evilly while pulling out his broad sword.

We swung for my heart, I parried the blow but the tip of the sword brushed my right bicep. I winced in pain before continuing to battle him looking for on opening, while at the same time trying to be as quiet as possible, so not to alert the other soldiers of our battle.

My arms were starting to get tired the man could put much more force behind a broad sword then I could a dagger and I had no time to grab my sword which was on the wall across from my bed. I searched for an opening 'there' I threw my weapon at him right at the heart. He saw it coming and tried to duck, but this only ended up making the dagger end up in his throat instead killing him instantly.

I grimaced and pulled my daggers out of the dead men, before wiping the blood off the weapons with a cloth.

-end Dom POV-

Dom slowly opened the door and stuck his head out to check if the cost was clear. When it was he slipped out of the door, closing it behind him so no one would see the bodies, and started to head down the stairs. This time with my sword in it's sheath at my side.

Dom got out of the headquarters alright, but silently cursed the fact that Numair had his own room and laboratory built on the other side of the fort.

He snuck along the fortress wall keeping himself plastered to it for hopeful camouflage if the need arose. When the first group of soldiers came past whisperingly, he threw him self into a niche in the wall made for emergency weapons. They were placed every two hundred yards along the entire fortress wall, making them suitable hiding places for Dom to hide in as he crept quietly to Numair room. It was using these hideaways that allowed Dom to reach the Mages room unscathed besides the small wound he accumulated on his bicep in the fight in his room.

-Dom POV-

Finally I made it, I saw the door ahead but I looked around carefully not wanting to spotted now that I had made it successfully. 'There' I thought 'there are two guards in front of the room, one of them was six-foot four with a humongous axe, while the other was scrawny with a small one handed sword. There were about five guards within hearing reach of them.

I needed to think of a plan that would get rid of the guards quickly and silently. 'The best option would be to throw both of my daggers and kill both of them within in seconds before they can raise the alarm, but if I miss, which is unlikely, I will have to fight forty-seven to one, impossible odds.

I decided to take the risk, I waited until they were leaning against the wall, so hopefully they would still be "standing" and then threw the daggers. The first one hit the man with the axe right in the heart, he grunted. Because of this the other man turned right as I threw my other dagger instead of the heart it hit him in the arm. He screamed in pain which alerted the others.

I made a dash for heading straight for Numair's room pushing over everything that got in my way. I burst in to a Mage who was bleary eyed with sleep. I bolted the door behind me and explained to him the situation.

"Numair, we've been invaded there are about fifty soldier headed here right now to try to kidnap us, please use your magic or something to stop them before the entire fort is killed"

"You know Dom I can stop them by putting them in a coma like sleep but it will use all my magic and it will take several days for it to replenish meaning that I can't search for Kel's body for at least four days"

I sort of expected something like this, to be so close yet so far away. My thoughts were interrupted by the banging and creaking of the door. My throat clogged up so all I could do was nod in agreement.

Numair immediately started to mumble things under his breath before whispering to me "on On three open the door so that they come crashing in, alright?" I once again nodded my o.k. my throat still tight.

"one" I approached the door and put my hand on the bolt

"two" I tensed up and waited for the command.

"THREE" I pushed back the bolt and was thrown back ward with the force put on the door

Numair started to mumble things again and slowly was surrounded in a black cloud of magic. The soldiers run for him there swords drawn but all of a sudden he yelled some words that were in different and much more powerful language.

The soldiers each were thrown back about three feet before lying still on the ground. I turned to look at Numair in awe, his face was rapidly loosing color and he was panting heavily I ran over to him and helped him back into bed before leaving the room to go check up on the rest of the fort.

* * *

Thank you for reviewing:

_SarahE7191_: She sends it to her son, George

_the. dead. addict_. : sorry it took so long but here it is

_buehazegrl_ :Thanks

Sorry for the extremely long delay in the update I will try to update every other day this week but I need some motivation (REVIEWS) I really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, want to know what you guys,(girls) think and any ideas or suggestions are completely welcome along with constructive criticism


	9. Waking up

Derek had been on the road for several hours when he heard the sound of hoof prints following him, he kicked the already tired horse in to a full gallop before grabbing onto the unconscious body ahead of him.

After being followed for about fifteen minutes by the same person Derek made a quick decision, he pulled off in the nearest patch of shrubbery that was big enough to hide all three of them and decided to wait them out.

-------

David had been following the other man with the unconscious knight for several hours and, according to the noise of the hoof prints ahead of him, he was slowly gaining.

All off a sudden the hoof steps stopped he looked down at the ground and clearly saw the prints that were fresh versus the older ones. All he had to do was continue to follow them until they lead to Derek.

With that in mind he gently slowed his mare into a nice easy trot.

-DEREK POV-

I heard the mystery person approaching and quickly remained still hoping that he or she would pass by my hiding spot with out a second glance.

As the person came around the bend, the light of the noon sun made it clear who it was, David. I growled quietly in frustration, I wanted to be alone and it was clear that David was following the stupid horse's hoof prints, and would soon discover us.

Right as David was about three feet away from the giant bush a noise was made that forced my heart to skip a beat, the Knight, he moaned and started to move slowly as if waking up from a deep sleep. I cursed quietly, That noise had most definitely gave away our position if nothing else and now I had a even bigger problem to deal with, the knight.

If he woke up completely he could easily kill me without a second thought and turn around on his stupid stubborn horse and ride back to his homeland. My only real option was to get David to help me to knock out the knight again and help us get safely to the capital (A/N?).

-DAVID POV-

As I approached the obvious hiding place of Derek I heard a moan and stopped my horse about three feet away, about thirty seconds after that Derek ran out of behind the bush "Please help me he is waking up, I don't know what to do, he'll kill me if given the chance, what do I do, please help me, please"

-DEREK POV-

I couldn't believe that I was begging but I was panicked and desperate I didn't know how to fight very well and my skills did not even compete with a full grown knight's.

David gave me a weird look before dismounting from his mare and leading her behind the bush where my captive was waking, he observed the knight for a minute before going off in the forest apparently looking for something. A quarter of an hour later he came back with several plants "cut these up, boil them and stick um in his food and it will knock him out in a matter of minutes"

I just stared at him, where in the world did he find out that information, could I trust him. I had no idea but it was my only chance. I pulled out a loaf of bread that I had bought for small coin in the town with the mistress. I slowly built up a fire but then realized I had nothing to put the leaves in

-DAVID POV-

I saw Derek gather twigs and branches in order to start a fire, in order to boil the leaves, in order to stick them in a piece of bread, in order to knock the waking knight out again.

After he finally got a fire going he froze and cursed looking around wildly. I rolled my eyes before I reached into one of my hastily packed saddle packs and pulled out a small cooking pot.

I put my hand gently on his shoulder and as he swung around I said "need one of these" he looked at my hand relieved and nodded and said "thanks"

"No problem, I always come prepared" Derek blushed slightly at this statement all he had was the horse, knight, and the few things he could afford to buy at the town.

-KEL 3rd person-

Kel was drifting in and out of consciousness, her body, exhausted but her mind completely energized. After an uncertain amount of time like this she felt her stomach growl and started to fight off the feeling of sleep.

Kel woke up to noise of two people talking softly in Scaran, though she was not fluent in the language she new some of the most common Scaran words but the people were talking to fast and her kind still full with sleep for her to be able to translate.

She decided that she might as well make herself known for she was starving and needed food. She yawned and opened her eyes the two men fell silent at the noise, looked up in to the eyes of the slightly bigger man's and was determined not to break contact, she tried to sit up but her arms collapsed, from exhaustion.

-DEREK POV-

I saw the knight yawn and open his eyes, they were a beautiful hazel color. I stopped talking in mid conversation to look at my captive, David soon followed my gaze and my and the knights eyes met and locked.

He tried to sit up while still looking at me but collapsed, _most likely from exhaustion. _I turned my back on him and ripped a big piece of bread off the loaf stuffed the boiled leaves in it and slowly walked over to the awake knight.

I placed the bread down next to him, his eyes widened and I could tell he was hungry, he slowly reached out to take it, looking to see if I would stop him. I smiled encouragingly knowing that if he could understand Scaran he would not be reaching for it because of all the things David and I were talking about. He reached the piece of bread and started to devour it hopping that I wouldn't stop him.

If he tasted the leaves he didn't show it for he ate the entire six inch piece of bread in an little under two minutes. I saw he eyes start to droop and almost laughed triumphantly as he collapsed back on the ground in a deep sleep within three minutes of finishing it.

I left his side to go back to David to continue to plan the trip to the capital.

* * *

Thanksto the one person who reviewed:

the. dead. addict.

i hope you enjoy this update it may not be the longest but i updated quickly (2 days) and i am aiming for another one this week but i need motivation one reviewing is extremely dissapointing and i might have to wait for more before i post again so PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW; COMMENTS, QUESTIONS, SUGGESTIONS, AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRTISIM. I WANT TO KNOW WHAT MY READERS THINK :-)

-Crazy Lady Knight


	10. A Meathead Moment

Dom left Numair's room in order to evaluate to fort and to make necessary arrangements.

First he went back to headquarters to check up on all of the Knights staying there, such as Lord Wyldon, Lord Raoul, Sir. Alanna, and Sir Merric, along with several others. Everyone was fine except that they could not, or would not wake up. Even the "dump freezing water on their head trick" did not work for any of them except Lord Wyldon.

Once he was awake enough forhim to explain the situation to him, though he was soaking wet, he still seemed to take awhile to understand what Dom was talking about, though as soon as he did he cursed.

"Domitian I want you to wake up that annoying cousin of yours, get a large amount of wake flower, split it between the two of you and go around the entire fort waking every one up, and no I do not care that it is three o'clock in the morning." and under his breath he mumbled "And maybe something that will cure hangovers as well."

-DOM POV-

I jogged over to the infirmary where Neal slept. When I got there the door was unlocked, so I just waltzed right in and went in search of my cousin. There he was laying face down on one of the beds in the back of the building.

I went up to him "Neal, wake up" I whispered in his ear while shaking his shoulder gently. He mumbled something about pretty flowers before turning over and going immediately back to sleep.

"cousin, WAKE UP" I yelled in his ear, he yelled attempted to get up before tangling his feet in the bed sheet and doing a belly flop on to the floor. "uh" he grunted before rolling over untangling him self and exclaiming "I'm up, I'm up, now what do you want at this dreadful hour in the morning."

I explained everything that had happened sense I had been woken up about a half an hour ago. After I had shut up he just stared at me blankly "hello, Meathead?" I knocked on his head "anybody up there?"

His response was "what do you want Dom?" "THE WAKEFLOWER" I yelled at him with frustration, he is definitely not a morning person. His lips formed a small O before he rushed in the back mumbling to himself.

He immerged after a few minutes handing me a small bottle. "Meathead?" I asked "Do you have another bottle so that we can split it, in order to make the job easier?"

"What job" I almost threw the bottle at his head in frustration, but some how I restrained my self knowing that it was needed to wake the rest of the fort up. "WERE YOU PAYING ANY ATTENTION TO WHAT I WAS SAYING BEFORE?" "Nope" he replied sleepily " Kinda tuned it out after the first few words"

My anger grew even more towards my stupid meathead of a cousin if that was even possible 'We need to go around to the rest of the fort stick this … flower under their noses and wake them up"

"Why?" he replied bluntly

"Because Lord Wyldon ordered it to be done"

"The stump?"

"Yes, now get your lazy butt moving"

"Yes, sir" he replied mockingly, and saluted before heading marchingly (A/N: is that a word?) out the door

_Cousins _I thought _can't live with them and can't live without them, or at least they make life more interesting._

I turned around and followed my meathead of a cousin out the door

* * *

Thanks to the people who reviewed 

_the. dead. addict.: _have a basic plot planned but as always I am completely open to suggestions

_red rose of love:_ **Derek** is the Scaran who found Kel and **David** happens to be following for reasons that will come up soon enough, I think

_SarahE7191:_ maybe next time LOL

I am sorry that this one is so short but I updated three times in a week, my best ever but it will only continue if I get motivation ( hint, hint, reviews, hint, hint) so PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND COMMENTS, SUGESTIONS, CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM, AND QUESTIONS ARE ALSO EXTREMELY WELCOME. (I will reply in the next update)


End file.
